Scorpia/Strategies
Scorpia is a powerful Wilderness boss capable of poisoning their opponents for up to 20 damage as well as a melee attack of up to 16. Within her lair beneath the Scorpion Pit lies her offspring, which are also capable of poisoning of up to 6 damage. The most effective way of killing Scorpia is to use binding or freeze spells (e.g Entangle, Ice Blitz or Ice Barrage) with the Protect from Missiles prayer (since the offspring are aggressive) and farcasting her. Scorpia's magic defence is low, and it is best not to get within range of her melee attacks, which are relatively accurate and can hit hard. Once Scorpia reaches half health, she will summon two guardians, which will heal her, similar to the Yt-HurKots from TzTok-Jad. However, the guardians will continually heal her rather than attacking the player if they are attacked. The guardians have 70 Hitpoints each and can be killed. It is better off using Entangle or Ice Blitz (or Barrage), as they will despawn after 15 seconds have passed if they have not healed Scorpia in that time frame. Unlike Jad, these guardians only spawn once; if they manage to heal Scorpia back to full health (and are killed or despawned), they will not reappear again when Scorpia falls at half health. The suggested gear for Scorpia consists of: God Mitre, Imbued Mage Cape, Occult Necklace, God Blessing, Trident of the Swamp, Monks robes, Book of Darkness, Tormented Bracelet, and a Beacon ring. Additionally, a player should bring an imbued heart in the inventory. This setup maximises DPS and prayer bonus while retaining only 3/4 expensive items. Suggested skills * (for Trident of the swamp) * (for Mystic Might) *''Optional'' (for Ahrim's robes accuracy bonuses) Equipment The setup primarily consists of only taking 3 or 4 expensive items as this boss is located very deep in the Wilderness and is in a multi-combat area, meaning players can be easily killed in seconds if caught off-guard. Scorpia is not immune to venom and poison; therefore, using a trident of the swamp or toxic staff of the dead is highly recommended due to its venom capabilities. / |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = God capes |cape2 = The Ardougne cloaks offer a good combination of both Prayer and Magic bonuses, which is beneficial for longer trips. |cape3 = |body1 = Use monk's robes for its prayer bonuses. / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |boots1 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ring1 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = The ancient staff has the ability to autocast Ancient Magicks. |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = }} Inventory * 1 Antidote++ (or 1 Superantipoison) * 1 Magic potion (optional) * 4+ Prayer potion (4)'s (can bring more or less) * 20 Sharks (can bring more or less) * Casts for Ice Blitz or Ice Barrage (30+ casts): ** 60+ Blood runes ** 60+ Death runes ** 90+ Water runes * 1 or 2 Stamina potions (in case running is needed due to running out of binds, escaping from PKers) Category:Strategies Category:Wilderness